It was raining that night too
by sir-black
Summary: A story about Pietro/Wanda's past and their now furture. *DONE!* A sad ending but plz R&R thanks
1. Memories of the past

Hello all you readers out there in reader-land. I don't own any X-Men chars. This is a story I thought up of one day after seeing the "Hex Factor" and "The stuff of heroes." This story is about Pietro/Wanda and about their past and now future. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
"talking"  
'thought'  
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO.  
  
He looked up, to see a clear white ceiling. It was deftly not the ceiling of his bedroom, in the Brotherhood boarding house or the ceiling of where he stay when he worked for his father on mission. 'It must be a hospital I'm in,' his mind quickly thought. He heard beeping and turn his head to it, seeing a heart monitor, hook up to him. He also saw other machines hook to him, and an ivy attached to his right arm. From the looked at the machine, he could tell that he was in pretty bad shape and if he could get out of bed and look into a mirror, he would probably see he looked like shit. He looked to his left, and saw that it was nighttime and it was raining heavily outside.   
  
"I hate the rain," Pietro said sighing.  
  
'It was raining that night too.' His mind thought once again. 'I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. He said that was where she belong and that they would help her. True, she really did need help…she was out of controlled and if she didn't get help she would probably kill not only herself but her family too…..but I should have help her. I should have stopped him for putting her in that place. She needed help, but she didn't need to be lock up in that place. She was so afraid when they came and took her. She pleaded to father to help her, but he didn't. He looked away from her. I bet he didn't even see the tears in her eyes or her voice….. I didn't help her neither.' A frown from on his face at the memory. 'He told me it was going to be ok and that I could go see her whenever I felt like. He told me that she was going to get help and that we were going to come back for in when she got better. But none of that happened. We didn't go back for her. We left her there. We left her there to die, really. I wanted to go back for her, and I tried…but I got caught. Then father hollered at me for trying to. He told me to forget about her, and that if I ever try to go back for her he would kill me. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. So I did what I was told to, I forgot about you, Wanda. Not really, just enough to push you out of my mind. I'm sorry, Wanda….I wanted to help you, but I was to scared. I didn't know what or how to save you.'  
  
"I really hate the rain." Pietro slowly close his heavy eyelids and went back to sleep. 


	2. Getting out of the hopstial

I don't own X-Men chars. Ok this is chapter 2 of my story as you can tell. *WHAT!? PIETRO'S FACE IS ALL BRUSIED?* GRRR BASTARDS! I WILL KILL THE PEOPLE WHO DID THAT TO WHEN I FIND OUT WHO!* Any who go with my story.  
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO  
  
It was still raining outside when Pietro woke up three hours later, but only not so heavily and it looked like it was going to stop raining in about 20 or 30 more minutes. He try to sit up but find it hard too. His chest felt like it was on fire. The beeping of the heart monitor started to annoy him, so he pulled off the pads on him that was connecting him to it. The screen went into a straight line and the beeping stopped. '  
  
Much better.' Pietro then started to pull others cords and pads off of him. He flipped his feet over the side of the bed and grab his stomach. He felt it and find out that he at least had a good two broken ribs.  
  
Then he started to remember what had happened to him the last time he was awake. While saving his father from the 100 feet, free-falling, iron steal, machine, he tripped and was stuck under it by its hand. 'Damn. That hurt.' Pietro slowly stood up and looked at the ivy in his arm. He didn't know how to remove one promptly and didn't want to break it, and have half of it stuck inside of his skin. So he slowly remove it but it bought pain to him. "Screw it!" Pietro quickly pull he rest of it out. He started to make his way to the closet where his clothes would be. He find it very hard to walk with two or more broken ribs. He made it over there and quickly change, going as fast as he could, yet going as carefully as he could. He still ached with pain.   
  
He was about to go out the window, when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked terrible just as he thought he would. His pale skin on his face was bruised from the left side, to his forehead down to his jaw. He had two black eyes and a fat lip. He touch his face but quickly withdrew because it hurt him. He move out the window and started to walk away from the building. When he was sure he was far away for no one to see him, he started to use his mutant speed. He couldn't go as fast as he would like to because of his injuries but was still fast enough for no one to see him. He was going to go to his father secret hideout, but had second thoughts. 'I have no where to go," his mind reminded him, so he decide that it may not have been the best of choices, but went there anyway. 


	3. To be left in the locked cage with the t...

Hey all you people! Thanks you sooooo much for the reviews!: I love them, they make me happy just like watching cartoons. (Ok Ok so cartoons help to keep me sane, but they also help to keep me happy:) I wanted to make this into 2 chapters but I didn't. Where Pietro goes into the door may have been weak and not what I wanted it to be, but it is good I think. You can tell me if it is or not in the reviews I guess. Anyway on with chapter 3!  
  
It was raining that night too.  
  
He started to slow down when the place come into view. His stomach started to become upset and he felt like he was going to throw up some time soon. He became to felt uneasy and light head like was going to faint or something. He so didn't want to go in there but knew it was either go in and have a warm place to sleep and get yell at like there was no tomorrow (like always with his father) or just find some alley where only god knew what would be there and sleep on a cold street.   
  
He knew there was NO WAY he could go home to the Brotherhood, not after what he did. As much as he would LOVE to see his father die under the machine, there was just something in him that couldn't let him die. After all, Magneto was his father and he was a "daddy's boy" like Wanda would say if she was there with him. He knew that if he went back to the Brotherhood's house, that Wanda would want to kill him more and that the other member probably would sit back and watch her do so, that or help with his murder. He fear them not accept in back into the Brotherhood. As much as he wanted to go back and have them kill him, he knew that there would be a worst fate for him. There always was, just one step before him like always. And that worst fate would be this father, Magneto.   
  
He sighed heavily and his shoulders fell inward. He knew that the Brotherhood's house was out of the question, and beside, if he did go back there and was accept, Magneto would come for him and kill him off himself. The cruel reality hit on like a left upper cut to the jaw, this was the only place he could go. His feet move so slow that for the mighty fast Pietro, would have never go at this speed. He would have liked to lie down in the ditch and die there but it was as if he was like a piece of steel and Magneto was pulling Pietro towards him. To his death and Pietro knew it. He reach the door and knock on the door, Gambit open it and allow him in.  
  
"The Boss Homme de looking for toi." Gambit said and pointed to the back where Magneto was.  
  
"Boy looks like you where in a cat fight Mate." Pryo said.  
  
"You can say that." Pietro replied.  
  
"Look ici ami, the boss man is say very anger with you, so Je thinks it would be best to go see lui now, no. Nous were just going to go out, anyway." Gambit order the others to follow him and the rest of the boys left Pietro alone to face his father.  
  
'Oh just great,'Pietro's mind yelled after the boys who just left out the door, 'just what I wanted, to be left alone in a locked cage with the tiger who didn't have breakfast, lunch, or dinner for a whole week.' Pietro sigh again and went to the back room to face his father. 


	4. Should have known better

YEAH!::: I'm really happy because at least someone new is reviewing my story and I have a at least one review on very chapter: I so happy! I have least chapters in this story and I have one 1 review to go before my story "A Beginning to a Ending" is tie with this one and that story has like 11 or so chapters. I guess you guys just like my X-Men stuff other then my Cowboy Bebop. Anyone, seeing who I just got another review I figure I will write another chapter for this. Thanks everyone:  
  
Me: I don't own X-Men. Pietro: aww…..I wanted to say that L Me: To bad you were too slow. Pietro: What? You calling me slow? Me: Yeah what it to ya? Pietro: Why you little-? Me: Sounds like a challenge :P Pietro: Aw, on the story!  
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO  
  
Pietro dare not move slow, knowing that would only make his father madder at him. He move like a normal person would but a little faster. Still his ribs hurt but it would be worth having pain in his stomach now, then having more pain by his father later. He open the doors to the back room and enter.  
  
"You wanted to see me." Pietro barely said above a whisper.  
  
"Look the door." Magneto said harass. Pietro immediately obey. "Are the others gone?"  
  
"Yes." Pietro cringed a little and fell inward move. Magneto didn't say anything for awhile and the silence was slowly eating away at Pietro. His father was facing away from him, looking out the only window in the room. Magneto's hand was balled up into a fist. What Pietro didn't know, was if that fist was of anger and if that anger fist was directing at him. Pietro made a move to speak, but the fear got to him and he remained where he was and looking at his feet.   
  
Pietro could see it all in his mind's eye. His father was first going to walked away from the window and hit him in his already broken ribs and called him a "disgrace to the mutants kind and that he would love anyone else to be his son then him." Pietro shifted his weight nervous from one leg to the other.  
  
Magneto made the first move like always and turn away from the window all to fast for the liking of Pietro. He quickly walked over to Pietro and Pietro made a face of fear as he knew his father was going to raise his fist at him. Magneto was raising his hand and Pietro knew it was coming, He could have easily run away but he knew better. He saw the hand coming closer and quickly shut his eyes shut and his face cringed at the knowing pain ahead. But the blow to his jaw never came, instead Magneto's hand gently laid to rest on his sliver hair. "You look like crap, boy."  
  
This totally shocked Pietro. He didn't know what to do or say or even act. So he only did what he could do and lower his head lower. "You should rest for the night, go to bed now." Pietro nodded his head in reply and went too quickly out the door, he went to the bunk room where all of the boys slept. He went to his bed and laid down in it. He didn't know what just happened in his father room, for sure he thought he would beat him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt the heavy fist of his father hand in his gut and cough off bloody phlegm to the action. "Stupid boy! You should have known better then that! You fool! You were suppose to be faster and not get yourself hurt! Now it will be a while before we can go on with out plan! It all your fault to!" Magneto slam his fist on Pietro's jaw and then spit on him. "Let that be a lesson to you. Now rest stupid fool." Magneto storm out of the room.  
  
Pietro slowly recovered and with great pain turn on his side and after much wait, he fell asleep. 'Someday, just wait. Someday, I will fight back father.' Pietro dream.  
  
A/N: GRRRR!!! YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT!? HE HURT POOR PIETRO! HE couldn't fight back either! GRRR!! GIRLS! HOLD ME BACK OR I WILL DROP KICK SOMEONE BOOTY! 


	5. The dream about the night mom left and t...

Ok I didn't know what I wanted to do next here, but I was thinking maybe a dream about Pietro/Wanda when they were kids and about their home life would be cool/interesting to write about. So here it is. Sorry it may be shorter then the other chapters too. 'This' is suppose to be Pietro dreaming and "Theses" are people talking. (Duh!) I should gets a lot of aw and tears for this chapter too, but I will probably not get any. Anyway here it is and thanks to the wonderful people who review =) (Ya made me a happy girl….see happy J)  
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO  
  
'It was thundering and lighting outside, but not even the lighting that scared most little five years old children, was not so scaring compared to the fighting of his parents he heard down stairs. (A/N: Funny how I always make like "bad things" in Pietro's life, the weather outside is always raining a?) They always fought, but this time it was starting to get worst. They didn't fight when he was younger but now it seem that whenever he was around them, they were always.'  
  
'It sounded like they where fighting over Wanda this time, or at least that was how the fight got started. He heard them say his sister's name and his mother's voice about how much better her life would be without her around or any of them. How she could be famous and not marry to someone like his father. He tip-toe quietly and slowly out of bed and across his room to the door. He opened it and saw that there was light coming from the kitchen. Then he heard dishes breaking and more yelling, while he tip-toe out into the hallway.'  
  
"It all YOUR fault!" His mother voice, "If I didn't marry such a worthless man I wouldn't be here! I would be famous and I wouldn't have to put up with other people saying how I am living in a MUTANT house!" A dish was throw on the wall and broke.  
  
"It not MY fault you marry me!" His father's hot fire voice, "All you care about is yourself! If you were not such a whore and spent more time at home maybe people wouldn't talk about your sorry ass anymore!"  
  
"It not my fault, and then there Wanda! She a mutant too! She more dangerous and will probably kill us all someday, which I wouldn't care if she killed you! It's HER and YOUR fault that I can't go anywhere without people knowing about her powers! She the reason why we are in debt, because of her powers that she got from you! And it is YOUR fault because you are mutant and YOU gave her, her powers! She a menace and I wouldn't kill if they took her away and lock her up forever! "His mother spat back at her father.  
  
Pietro stood in the hallway listening to them fight. Then he heard crying and saw that Wanda's door to her room was open. He looked down the hallway to the edge of the steps and saw Wanda there crying. Of course she heard her mother called her all these things and it tore her in two. He came up to her, putting his arms around her to try to comfort her, rubbing her arms with his hands.  
  
"It be ok Wanda." He said caring and trying to sound confident to make her stop crying.   
  
"Why?" She said half in tears and anger. "Why doesn't mommy love me!? I told her I was sorry and that I didn't mean to mess up the store. She didn't have to hit me and called in stupid. I was trying to be a good girl. I made her a card and she still didn't accept it. I didn't mean to be bad." She cried into Pietro's chest.  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing really Wanda. I bet she still loves you. Please don't cry anymore." Pietro looked hopeless at her.  
  
"No she doesn't! You can hear her just as well as I can and now I bet father hates me too!" She cried harder. "No one loves me and I am going to be lock in some room and having people poke at me and no one will care. Not even mother!"  
  
"Aw, no Wanda! I love you and I not let mother or anyone else lock you away. I'm sure you can control your powers and when you do mother will say she is sorry. Wanda don't cry I love you." Pietro hug her sister tightly to him.  
  
She looked up into her twin brothers eyes with tears in her eyes and steaming down her face, "Promise?" Her voice was barely audio.   
  
"Promise." (A/N: Awwwww! That so sweet.) They both smile. The next thing they heard was the sound of the front door slamming and the car driving out of the driveway and the sound of their father's voice screaming after the car that sound something like "I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK AND THAT YOU DIE!!" Pietro and Wanda, both pull each other closer together, for fear of not knowing what was happening.  
  
**********  
  
The next thing Pietro saw was Wanda being carry into the alyssum screaming for father not to let them take her away.  
  
  
***************  
  
Pietro woke up in a cold sweat and found out that he was still in the buck room. 'It was dream again.' He rub his ribs and found out he was still in pain. 'Stupid dreams and Stupid mother. If it wasn't from her leaving us that night, things probably would have been better from us. At least not for me, then for Wanda. I let her down. I didn't keep my promise to her that night when mom left. Stupid dreams.' Pietro laid his head back down on the pillow to go back to sleep, not wanting to bother or wake anyone up. A silent tear down his buried check. "Forgive me Wanda, I really do love you." 


	6. The upcoming fight and why 'Daddy hates ...

Ok sorry I didn't update this like yesterday. I'm stick on this story and I don't know what I want to come next. Sorry if this chapter is short and that the rest of this may suck or be cheesy. I have maybe a couple more chapters to do and then it will be done. Any who thanks for the reviews and here is part 6.  
  
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO  
  
A couple of weeks past and Pietro made a speedy recovery from his injuries. At least his broken ribs healed and he could use his mutants powers to the max without feeling any pain in them. He still had bruises but they were not as bad as before, instead of looking all purple and deathly, they were yellow and sickly looking. He knew his father wouldn't let him make a "full" recovery before carrying out his plans of destruction , but at least Magneto, let his son make a recovery enough for him to stand on his own two feet. With that said and done, it wouldn't be long before Magneto attacked the X-Men again.  
  
Pietro could feel the uneasiness and uncertainty in the air. It was as if everyone and everything was getting already for the upcoming fight at hand. It was as if the air itself was shaken and couldn't sit still. As if it wanted to run and hide, just like the way Pietro want to do. Pietro didn't want to go fight his friends, but knew he had no other way. He would have to or else his father would kill him for betraying him and his new group of mutants. That was the way his whole life was run. Run by fear from his father. His father would always say it would be worst for him and that if he ever misbehave or displease him to a certain point, that daddy would kill him and it wouldn't be pretty. Of course his father did have the man-power to do so, as all throughout Pietro's life, he was abuse by him.   
  
Pietro thought that was because of when his mother left them, that was why his father abuse him. That if he wasn't there then, mother would still be with him. He thought that his father hated Wanda so much was that she reminded Magneto of his mother. Pietro thought that was the real reason why father put her in that nutcase. Plus that was when times got worst for him. When Pietro try to go back for Wanda, his father caught on and abuse him that night, saying that she was the one the left them so leave her there. He thought his father was thinking of mother. Magneto must have hater Pietro so much was that Pietro reminded Magneto of himself and that Magneto would have done anything to make his wife happy. Magneto must have hated the way Pietro would have help Wanda out in any situation. That his father hated the loved the tow twin shared for each other. It was the only way he ever thought possibly for all the abuse his father gave him. The abuse was out of anger for when mother left him. That was why Pietro stay with his father. As much as he fear him, he knew that his father anger was cause by his mother, not him or Wanda. Pietro just wanted Wanda to see that and maybe she wouldn't feel betrayed as much.  
  
Night felled all to soon and Pietro best decide it was better to get some sleep. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard long day, seeing how that as the day he would have to fight his sister, and kill her or she kill him.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry if that suck but I was trying to much this chapter be like 'why Magneto hated his children so much" part. Anyhow I may need some help in the next 2 chapters because that is action/fighting scene and I suck at doing that stuff, but I promise I will try my best. 


	7. In the warehouse of someone's death we g...

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I know how I want to end this story, but I don't know how to get there.   
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO  
  
It was as if the whole world was silent and nothing dare to move. The only thing that maybe indicated that there was live on the small planet was the heartbeats of the habitants there, that beat with fear of anxiety. The only brave thing that move around in the early daylight was the wind, as if it was restless. It was the day, that Pietro was going to have to face one of his greatest fears, his sister, Wanda.  
  
The group of new mutants working for his father, were quietly going about minding their own business, doing last minutes training in there own ways before the fight that was going to start. Pietro of course being the speed demon he was, was very impatient. He wanted to get this done and over with, or not or it at all. He rather not do it all, but he knew it had to be sooner or later. It was like a report that he didn't want to do, but had to, and only wanted the thing to be done as soon as possible. His stomach turn in knots knowing that his sister would be stronger then the first fight they had together. (A/N: After "Day of Reckoning")  
  
He wish so bad that it didn't have to come down like this, but it had too. He knew that there was no backing out of it now. He felt a great pain in his heart, where he "kept" his sister in his thoughts. Magneto came back from wherever he was, (barely visiting Charles and saying that if he had any courage that he was come to the fight with the X-Men) and order is men that it was time. Pietro watched as the 3 other boys mediate walked out of the door, following after his father. He was the last one to exit the hideout place. While upon exiting he looked back into the room, as if trying to make himself feel better. It only made him feel more "depress" in a way and his feet more "heavier." While the other had the metal balls for their transports to the battle area, Pietro had to run. Even through it was a short run for him, his mind kept wandering back to the day where Wanda was put into the asylum. He knew that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to get it out of his mind, before the fracas, and knew that it would probably lower his fighting abilities. Soon they where all there at the area, where the Brotherhood and the X-Men where all waiting for them. They enter through the back, so Magneto's group would have the element of surprise on them.  
  
"Father! You will pay and there is nothing you can do about it!" It was Wanda as if she knew where exactly he would show up. Gambit and Pryo went in front of Magneto to defend but they were pushed out of the way by Wanda's powers. "This has nothing to concern you with." She shot another hex bolt at the two boys who barely dodge out of the way in time.  
  
"OK then Wanda. If you want to fight me so bad, then follow me underground, past the basement to that warehouse." Magneto said while point to the warehouse in the middle. There was three warehouse in all. He flew there with Wanda closely on his heels. Pietro knew that inside that warehouse, one of the two people that was his family, was going to die. He didn't want to go into that building fearing that the person who would die would be Wanda, but he knew, if he was going to save either one of them, that he had to go in. Plus if he didn't and Magneto was the one who lived, he would get yelled at later for not helping his father out. Pietro sigh an heavy breath as he run in the warehouse, leaving the others outside to fight on their own.  
  
A/N: I'm probably not going to write about the fight with the Brotherhood or the X-Men, only the fight with Wanda and Magneto. There may be only like 2 more chapter to go, depending on how I feel like writing. Also I know I suck at action so if you have any idea on how to make my action/fighting scene better, just tell me in the reviews. If not then don't. Later Dayz. 


	8. Down into the center of the Earth, we se...

Sorry that this chapter took me so long to write. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but know I do…I think. I don't know if this will be ok, because I just woke up like 2 hours ago and I am listening to George Carlin cd, so I don't know if this will be ok. Anyway R&R please and thanks.  
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO  
  
Battle sounds could be heard from outside of the warehouse, from the others mutants fighting. Pietro approach the warehouse's doors, and push the heavily, iron entrance open. He looked inside, but he couldn't see anything because there was no light except for the light from the doors. It looked like any other abandon stockroom, expect it had more chains, hanging on the rafters above. It looked like the kind of place, people would take other people to beat to death very cruelly. He looked around the place, trying to find something that would a entrance to the basement. He strain his ears, trying to hear the voices of his sister or father, but all he heard was the voices of the distant members of the others.   
  
He scurried around the room, trying disruptive to find the basement. There was no stairs or anything that would indicate that there was even a basement to the warehouse. He was in despair. He didn't know where his family where, and he was losing hope that he wouldn't find them and that this would have been the last time he saw either one of them.  
  
Then he heard a scream of anger that sounded like it belong to his sister's coming very close to him. He looked around the barely light room, and saw that under a rug, was a small, purple, light coming from under it. The light was from Wanda's powers and Pietro ran over to the rug. He threw if off and find that there was a door under it. He pull the handle up and saw that there was a small leeway to the basement. He run down the small path with no light and find that it was the way to the underground room, where his father told is sister to follow him. With no light, he ran his hand on the wall, to not lose his balance. The wall was first steal and then change to dirt. It was as if the corridor was leading right into the core of the Earth. There was flashing of light from the fight of the powers of his sister and father.   
  
When he got finally got to the end of it, he saw another doorway to go through. He push that door open and saw this grand room, where water was all around the perimeter of it. The floor was made of good steal and the walls where dirt. On the other side of the room, there was another set of stairs leading up. In the middle of the room was Wanda and Magneto, fighting. Both were tried, but still had a lot of willpower to continue on with their fight. In the faces of both of them, the only emotion was anger and hate, towards to the other. Pietro was standing, watching them fight, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run and protect them both, but it still has if his feet where lead and he couldn't move them at all. Both of them, started to go to the stairs that leaded up to the top of the surface of the Earth again. Both of them were hurt, and they were only hurting the other one more. Pietro couldn't stand it anymore, he knew he had to do something now.  
  
"STOP!" He screamed at the both of them. Both of them turn to face him, but he wasn't doing any good. They ignored him and kept on with their fight.   
  
A/N: Ok I am hungry now so I am going to stop there. I think I will have one more chapter and then this story will be done. It will have a very "teary eye" ending maybe or maybe a "brave" ending. R&R and thanks. 


	9. like rain

*Looks at the date.* WHOO! SORRY. I didn't mean for this story to take me so long to finished. This chapter wasn't at all what I wanted it to be but oh well. Enjoy and please review.  
  
IT WAS RAINING THAT NIGHT TOO  
  
It was as if his screams of protest went unheard, in the battle field. It was as if he was a tiny bit and the only person in the whole entire world, calling out for them, and no one would came to him at all. Nothing was working and his mind flew to the tortures of the future he knew would happened, if it was not stop. A horrible future, that he knew he would not be able to live with.  
  
A hex shot was fired towards his father. His beloved father that true, didn't care for him at all, and left him alone to fight the hoarse reality of the world. A father that abandoned him in his most needed time of help. A father that didn't want anything to do with his son. Yet a father, that tuck him in at night when things where good for him. A father that taught him how to fish and also to never let anyone walk over you.  
  
A metal shot was fired at his sister. His beloved sister that he was afraid of, because she wanted to kill him. A sister that had so much rage towards her brother and father. A sister that was capable of destroying a whole city, if anger enough. But she was HIS sister. His sister that he hold in the nights of their parent's agreement over her. His sister that he comforted when she was scared of the thunder. A sister that he promised he would always be there for.  
  
He quickly close his eyes, fearing and not being able to bear witnessing the two shots hitting his family. Even with his eyes close and wishing not to see, his mind's eye play it out for him and it was as if he did see it.  
  
Then there was a loud sound, the sound of the giant machine looking human. He fling open his eyes. It was the sentidail, and it was crashing down towards Wanda and Magneto. He knew that if he wanted to help, know would be the time. It was falling to fast for them to react and they stand there, petrified. They didn't know what to do and just stood there like trees.   
  
His heart race faster then his feet as he ran toward them and push both of them out of the weight of the falling machine. He save both of them, just what he wanted to do. Both of them were alive and somewhat "well." But because of this brave act, he was half crush by the machine.  
  
His sister and father both help to lift the machine off of him with their powers and called out towards them. Both had tears and fear in their eyes. They didn't; want him to die, but it looked like he would, seeing how he was using blood fast and his legs where completely useless now. Wanda took his head in her hands and place it in her lap.  
  
"You can't die brother." Tears started to flow down her face. "I didn't want you to die, just father, it wasn't suppose to be like this." Their father came over and place his arm around her and tears flow from his eyes as well. The other X-men and Brotherhood, where just now seeing what happened and had silent tears forming in their eyes.  
  
"Wanda…." A very weak Pietro called out. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." He coughed up blood. "I…I'll try better next time." A silent, yet steady wind blew his hair out of his eyes and slowly but sternly…..rain started to fall from the sky.  
  
"He did want he wanted to do, save his sister and father. In fact, I think he was the bravest mutant I ever knew. He didn't have a good life at all, but he wanted to save those of the ones he cared, and he did. Too bad it cost him his life." Charles said while leaving Pietro's tomb where both Wanda and Magneto stood side by side, saying nothing, and slow tears falling from their eyes….like rain. 


End file.
